Problematica Navidad
by Aiyumerita
Summary: Tal vez el fururo no depararía siempre en dolor y sufrimiento en su vida, seguro el destino le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, cierto ya nunca volvería a reconstruir el lazo que tuvo con su hermano, pero tal vez con el tiempo logré poder formar uno.


**Nippa!**

Ya se es muy tarde para publicar esto debo admitir pero como no pude hacerlo antes hasta ahora tuve la oportunidad XP**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes No me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto

**Setting:** Canon

**Pareja: **ItaDei

**Rating:** K

Espero que les guste

* * *

><p><strong>Phlegmatic Christmas<strong>

Al levantarse de la cama aquella sombría y fría mañana invernal, miró el cristal de la ventana de la desolada habitación de tonos apagados, la nieve helada caía frente sus ojos, preguntándose el que estaría haciendo su hermano menor…

Odiándolo, indudablemente

Y obvio no era para menos, ahora el joven es carente de padres por su culpa

En pensar en ello mostro tristeza en su mirada, con el simple movimiento de sus dedos removió el cristal que distanciaba su vista con el medio ambiente congelado del exterior y como si fuera automático sintió un escalofrió por su sistema nervioso por las ráfagas y el líquido solidificado caer por su expuesta piel empapar su cara, expresando así de una manera imaginaria su estado de ánimo al estas derretirse y deslizarse, bajando por su piel perdiéndose en las orillas de su rostro. Esa acción insignificante le formaba sentir una expresión en su indiferente aspecto algo que nunca en su vida forjaría ya que sus sentimientos no están capacitados para trasmitir ese tipo de emociones. Sin embargo esa era la única forma de sentir que desahogaba su alma de algún modo.

Los copos dispersos hacían perfecta aquella labor punzante que trasmitía su sentir,  
>Ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde aquella fecha, una fecha la cual recuerda amargamente ante sus ojos al cerrar los parpados fuertemente, el mismo angustiante dolor al recordar las lágrimas de sufrimiento descender por las húmedas mejillas de su hermano al momento de partir. Dejándolo con el único y mortífero recuerdo de los mayores cuerpos de sus padres muertos en una habitación ensangrentada<p>

No obstante todo aquello tenía un propósito, eliminar el clan era un mandato, una orden la cual debía cumplir por el bien de la aldea y de su pequeño hermano, intenciones por las cuales Sasuke nunca comprenderá, razones que el menor Uchiha no alcanzara a saber a como lo tiene planeado, su muerte será la clave de sellar el maldito destino de su clan, dejando todos los secretos marcados bajo su tumba

Levemente desplazo su vista a una pequeña mesa de roble que se encontraba a la esquina de su cama, constando que encima de esta estaba su gabardina. Su rostro se elevó un instante, expresando un aura decaída al ver el calendario encima del pequeño mueble, los números plasmados en el papel no mentían…

Era Navidad…

Su vista volvió a la ventana, poniendo atención nuevamente a la nieve que caía esparcida por el nítido cielo

Como si fuera una técnica de telepatía o por secuelas de mismo Sharingan. Su mente había vuelto a la época de las vísperas de navidad en su aldea natal, en su pecho sintió una punzada desgarradora, en efecto recordaba todo respecto a la celebración de dichas fechas

Mikoto la esposa del jefe de policía y su querida madre se alegraba al ver caer la nieve por los tejados de las casas cuando estaba encamino a comprar víveres para la noche buena, dedicaba un poco de su tiempo a adornar el árbol el cual le había traído su esposo, decorándolo junto con su pequeño hijo para hacer esa tarea, el menor de la familia él solo hecho de saber que recibiría regalos era suficiente escusa para ir correteando por los pasillos de la casa con una enorme sonrisa interpretándose como su alegría al estar al tanto que la navidad estaba próxima, del mismo modo que los obsequios.

La noche del veinticuatro el mismo Itachi se encargaba de poner el tan ansiado regalo de su hermano en el árbol de ciprés, al día siguiente veía al niño con una gran sonrisa y un tierno gracias. Al llegar el momento de Sasuke darle el regalo a su aniki, siempre entregaba algún dibujo o artesanía hecha por él en la academia, continuamente el prodigio del clan agradecía con una vaga sonrisa y un pequeño piquete en la frente del menor, dejándole una visible marca en dicha parte, el pequeño solo fruncía el ceño y le mostraba la lengua a su hermano, siempre le era molesto que le hiciera eso, pero ya le era costumbre

Al terminar el día guardaba el regalo de su consanguíneo en un lugar que fuera claramente visto, el presente era dado con cariño, por ello le tenía un gran afecto sentimental a cualquier cosa que le diese

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz…El amor de su hermano

Hasta que todo terminó

Perdió todo aquello al instante de Sasuke ver a sus parientes sin vida frente a sus pies, desde ese momento el menor lo odia y ahora todo rastro de hermandad que tenia con él se disipó al tiempo de arrebatarle a sus padres, los únicos hermosos recuerdos que tuvo ya fueron dejándolos de lado en algún rincón del olvido

Estrecho los ojos tenuemente poniendo su mano en su cabeza al sentir una presión que punzaba su cerebro al solo recordar. Se levantó de la cama, dando un respiro profundo intentando alejar el dolor de cabeza mientras iba acomodando sus ropas y coger la capa de la organización que se encontraba a un costado de la mesa de noche, al lado del mismo anillo de color rubí, igualmente tomo el objeto poniéndoselo que en el dedo que le correspondía, se colocó la gabardina de nubes rojas, cerrando los broches de esta mientras iba saliendo de su habitación para dirigirse a lo que sería al llamado del líder que había invocado hace tres días atrás

Avanzaba sosegadamente por los áridos corredores de la guarida hasta llegar al punto de reunión donde debían unirse el resto de los criminales, todos estaban presentes en algún punto inespecífico. Cada uno individualmente trasmitían un aura homicida con una expresión intimidatoria e inexpresiva en el rostro, y es de esperarse todos son asesinos. Incluso sabiendo las fecha en la que se encontraban ninguno de los presentes hablaban acerca del tema, de hecho ni siquiera mostraban que les interesara que fuera navidad, inclusive la única mujer del lugar manifestaba el mismo desinterés que los varones

La reunión dio comienzo por las frías palabras del líder, ninguna era para celebrar dicha fecha sino de cómo conseguir información por medio de las aldeas cercanas, ese tipo de conversaciones es normal entre ellos, para los Akatsuki la navidad no existe, y relatando ¿Porque les importaría? Casi todos los miembros de la organización (a lo que sabe) son carentes de haber disfrutado de su niñez y de la compañía de sus padres. Donde el mundo para ellos solo significa dolor, muerte, angustia, perdida...naturalmente el que es más fuerte es el único que sobrevive, el amor es una palabra teóricamente inexistente en su existencia, para los Akatsuki todo es poder conseguir la sobrevivencia y para ello hay que hacer lo que es necesario…matar, robar y destruir

Pero no hay que juzgar él también creció en ese ambiente inhumano

Es lógico que ignoren algo tan hiriente como ese día. Una época la cual se representa pasarlo con los familiares, demostrar cariño mutuo, deduciendo, en cada aldea es la misma tradición, algo que relevantemente ellos nunca tuvieron, sin embargo ya siendo algo personal el moreno si tuvo ese ambiente de ver al clan reunido para celebrar y compartir, no solo los regalos, sino un lazo sanguíneo, aunque claro todo podía ser patentemente falso, pero lo tuvo

Sin embargo esos fragmentos deben estar…en el pasado

Pero es difícil abandonar la ilusión de ya nunca compartir algún lazo de ese tipo, cierto actualmente el único que lo une a su familia es el de su hermano Sasuke, pero el notable sentimiento de este hacia su persona es el del odio, la muerte y el esparcimiento de sangre para poder conseguir su objetivo

Por Dios es un criminal, eso debe tenerlo ningun efecto...pero aún a pesar de todo sigue siendo humano

Definitivamente ya nunca más recibiría ningún obsequio, no es que le interese recibir uno, pero esa alegría del pasado se desvaneció por culpa de sus propias manos

No se dio cuenta de cuando la reunión había terminado, ni siquiera había puesto atención de todo lo dicho por el líder, algo muy inusual en su persona, aunque seguramente no es de importancia, después le pediría los detalles a Kisame. Todos los Akatsuki se habían marchado hacia sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar para el día siguiente partir para sus nuevas misiones, dejando a cambio el lugar desolado. Al ver que ninguna alma se paseaba por el lugar también se dirigió a su perteneciente lugar de descanso

-¿Qué te pasa Uchiha?- pregunto la grave y espeluznante voz de uno de los miembros de aquella organización al topárselo en el pasillo

-No te incumbe - pasó esquivando al inmortal de cinco corazones hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación

-Lo que sea olvidado, y pon atención en la próxima reunión- pronunció antes de desparecer por la oscuridad del pasillo

Fue muy evidente?

Bueno que importa después de todo no volvería a pasar, abrió la puerta cerrándola tras de sí. De nuevo se situó en la misma vieja ventana, comenzando a mirar el cristal, inexpresivo

Con el pasar del tiempo la nieve había dejado de caer y el cielo ahora mostraba una faceta de colores anaranjados

Ya casi terminaba el día

Se dio cuenta al ver el cielo con tristeza, sintiendo sus parpados pesados, se quito la enorme capa con fatiga poniéndola en el mismo lugar de siempre junto con el anillo. Se acostó en la cama para poder descansar y dejar que el día termine y para cuando este inconsciente, no se sabe tal vez y con suerte podía sentir que volvía al pasado junto a su hermano y a sus padres; ya que al momento de despertar ya sería como cualquier día común y olvidar sus dolorosos recuerdos para reanimarse iniciar su nueva misión

Las significativas horas pasaban mostrándose en el cielo la oscuridad que ahora el final del día estaba a punto de finalizar

Su garganta estaba seca, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente comenzando a dolerle cada palpitación, su sistema nervioso se estaba descontrolando haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar involuntariamente debajo del colchón. Se levantó violentamente sobresaltado al sentir que se ahogaba con su propia respiración y su piel estaba completamente empapada de sudor, llevo la palma de su mano a su boca haciendo presión al sentir que subía algún espeso líquido por su garganta manchando su boca y su mano al momento de toser, provocándolo que comenzara a árdele las paredes del esófago. Repentinamente se giro estirando la mano hacia la mesa, comenzando buscar torpemente el cajón, sus manos pudieron sentir el rudo contacto con la madera, abrió dicho compartimento sacando de él un pequeño frasco de vidrio e inmediatamente comenzó a desenroscar la tapa desesperadamente, cogiendo dos pastillas y metérselas en la boca consumiendo el medicamento en seco al no tener ningún líquido a mano, casi atragantándose, volviendo a toser ásperamente

Al momento su cuerpo se hacía relajado, sus músculos se debilitaron y su respiración volvió a la normalidad, guardo el recipiente de medicamentos en el mismo cajón, limpio los restos de sangre de su boca y mano. Al levantarse de la cama removió algunos cabellos que se encontraban pegados en su frente a causa del sudor, se puso el calzado velozmente sintiendo una pesadez por todo el cuerpo, a duras penas y como pudo salió de la habitación al cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido

El lugar estaba desolado y sombrío, digno de una pandilla de asesinos, lentamente llego tratando de recuperar la compostura habitual de su cuerpo para que nadie sospechara, aunque su cuerpo se sintiera al doble de cargado, entro con toda normalidad en la estancia de la cocina, cogió el primer vaso que encontró en el estante, comenzando a llenarlo de agua, bebió del líquido con ansiedad ya que la única razón de estar allí es porque su garganta aun estaba rasposa y con un sabor metálico

Vaya manera de celebrar navidad

Dio una sonrisa sarcástica por pensar en ello, misma que se borró al momento de escuchar que alguien entro por la puerta, ignoro a cualquiera que fuese y guardo el recipiente de cristal en el estante en donde lo había tomado, empezó a guiar sus pasos hacia la salida y volver a su recamara. El individuo el cual recién había entrado se encontraba en el marco de madera, su vista solo captaba los orbes rojizos del moreno, que se acercaba hacia la misma dirección, desvió un poco la mirada tapando su rostro en el cabello y apretar los puños con fuerza debajo de la prenda obscura para solo dar unos pasos atrás y brindarle paso al renegado de la hoja  
>Itachi observó de reojo a dicho personaje al momento de salir, ni se inmutó y siguió por el solitario pasillo para llegar hasta su habitación<p>

-Uchiha…- lo llamo una voz ronca pero aquieta

Se extraño ante ello al reconocerla, pero aun así volteo la cabeza, miro con el rabillo del ojo a la persona que había pronunciado su apellido, sin articular alguna palabra, solo expresó un desinteresado bufido  
>El sujeto se acercó hacia el azabache con pasos lentos hasta quedar cara a cara mostrando su identidad y una mirada abstraída<p>

-Ten…- mostro en sus dedos un pequeño envoltorio de coloridos tonos con un pequeño lazo, Itachi miro el extraño paquete de las manos del único rubio de la organización

-¿Qué es esto?- indagó indiferente mirando de forma extraviada al joven de largos cabellos dorados

-Solo tómalo, h'nm- anuncio con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, desviando la mirada haciendo una mueca con sus labios-…no explotará - mencionó al darse cuenta de la expresión de desconfianza del más alto

El Uchiha observó el objeto y luego al rubio, era obvio de que no confiaba pero aun así agarro con susceptibilidad el dicho envoltorio que le había ofrecido Deidara, el artista al darse cuenta de que su regalo fue aceptado, comenzó a alejarse del moreno, quedando a las espaldas del mismo

-Feliz Navidad, h'nm- dijo en un murmullo siendo casi inaudible, pero si escuchado por los oídos del Uchiha

Se escondió en la oscuridad desapareciendo naturalmente como cualquier ninja, avanzó por los pasillos con pasos casi acelerados para poder llegar lo antes posible a su habitación

No entendía el porqué diablos repentinamente sentía sus mejillas acaloradas al solo verlo, pero maldita sea llevaba todo el día pensando si darle el estúpido regalo, y el resultado final fueron las acciones que acababa de repercutir, sino lo hubiera hecho entonces todo el esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano, como casi terminaba el día, no tenía muchas opciones…Sin embargo ¿Por qué? Porque… cuando vio al bastardo le dieron ganas de golpearlo pero a la vez sintió un vacio que inundo de forma incomoda su estomago, parecido a sentir que estas apunto de enfermarte, pero a la vez es una sensación agradable

¡Un momento!…

Jamás en la vida sentiría algo por ese desgraciado, ese infeliz rebajo su arte. Pero maldición lo que acababa de hacer le indicaba todo lo contrario...¡Ese bastardo!

Si tan solo no tuviera esos malditos ojos, como le gustaría poder arrancárselos de las cuencas para no poder verlos más…

Vaya que lo deseaba

Cuando llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta de golpe con frustración tirándose en la cama sin ningún cuidado, desquitándose súbitamente con las sabanas que la adornaban

-Mierda ¿Qué acabo de hacer?…- susurro a sí mismo ocultando su cara con la almohada-…soy un idiota, h'nm- dio un respiro entrecortado desatando su cabello y tirar el elástico-… solo es un maldito regalo- se dijo elevando su cara revolviendo su cabello con una mano con desesperación y tirar la mullida almohada contra la pared

-¡No siento nada por ese engreído!- se sentó pensativo en la orilla de la cama mirando sus pies -!No debí habérselo dado!- vocifero nuevamente tumbándose en el colchón-…h'nm!

Se sujeto algunas hebras de cabello con ambas manos comenzando a jalárselo con fuerza, si seguía así se quedaría sin cuero cabelludo, pero no le importó. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de golpearse en la cabeza por ser tan idiota

El poseedor del kekkei genkai se encontraba en esos momentos mirando el pequeño paquete en sus manos, no le tomó importancia la partida del renegado de la roca, de hecho ni cuenta se dio del momento de que se fue, no obstante se sentía un poco extraño por la actitud de Deidara

De repente arrugó el entrecejo al ver el presente que le había entregado, poniéndolo en la única mesa de su habitación dejando a un lado su capa al ponerla en la cama, con el Sharingan trato de averiguar que truco escondía el de ojos zafiros, ya que tenía en claro que el más joven de los criminales lo odia intensamente, simplemente por el hecho de haberle rebajado su arte, algo que no fue su intención, eran ordenes, pero claro eso ocasionó que el rubio le aborrezca radicalmente, amenazándolo cada vez que puede, diciéndole que moriría por medio de su arte

Algo que jamás pasara

En pocas palabras que de un simple regalo se tratara por parte de ese revoltoso artista, no puede ser.

Agudizo la mirada perfeccionando la técnica ocular de sus ojos, arqueo una ceja algo perplejo al darse cuenta que el paquete no contenía ningún tipo de explosivo o cualquier artefacto de alto riesgo, se acercó al objeto tomándolo nuevamente en sus manos, comenzó a examinarlo por fuera cuidadosamente al hacerlo, terminó su inspección al momento de abrirlo, desenvolviendo el papel decorativo con suma delicadeza

-¿Un collar?- se dijo mentalmente viendo el accesorio en sus manos con extrañeza, era un objeto sencillo pero muy finamente detallado, a simple vista pulcro claramente hecho a mano

Pero… ¿Deidara?

Claro en todas las pespectivas el joven es un extraño artista con talentos para la arcilla, pero que llegue a hacer esa clase de manualidades, pues eso no es de creer

Su rostro mostro incredulidad, pero su cuerpo sintió una presión al ver que el fino collar también llevaba el dije de su clan, aquello le hizo pensar en su familia y seguidamente también a su pequeño hermano, ya se había hecho la idea de nunca más recibir un afecto de alguien, mucho menos en esas fechas

Y claro imaginarse recibir algo de la persona menos esperada

Indudablemente debe ser una broma

Colocó el obsequio en su respectiva cajita cerrándola con cuidado, respiro profundo y miró la salida de la puerta cerrada de su habitación, apretó con fuerza el obsequio y se dispuso a salir de la recamara por tercera vez hasta llegar al lugar de donde se reunían regularmente los miembros. Giro su escarlata mirada para localizar el cuerpo del menor, sin encontrarlo en ningún sitio, siguió el camino de las habitaciones hasta confinar pararse la del joven artista, después de todo a esas horas no es de estar rondando en los pasillos, toco moderadamente la madera esperando alguna respuesta, a los minutos la entrada se abrió mostrando al chico de cabello rubio sin la gabardina que los identificaba, con el cabello desatado hecho un completo desastre, descalzo y con expresión somnolienta

-¿Qué demonios quieres, h'nm?- preguntó el joven por inercia, medio adormilado

Al levantar la mirada y medio abrir su único ojo visible se enteró de la presencia del moreno frente a su habitación. La cara de desconcierto del menor le hizo saber que se preguntaba que hacia en pie de la puerta, sin dejar que el más bajo hiciera alguna pregunta se adelantó mostrándole el obsequio que hace poco le había entregado

-¿Qué significa esto, Deidara?- indagó, el rubio nuevamente se le tiñeron las mejillas de rosa y desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño en señal de enojo

-Un regalo…- mencionó sin necesidad de mirarlo

-Eso es obvio, pero porque me lo das a mi- inquiero sin apartar las reacciones del menor

-Etto…- balbuceo nervioso-…simplemente me nació hacerlo- expresó elevando la mirada y fijar su vista en algún punto inexacto

-¿Por qué?- expresó indiferente

El joven exiliado de la roca se quedo un momento en silencio sin dirigir palabra, pensaba que escusa podía dar que sonara creíble, porque no iba ha decirle un 'me gustas' a la persona que odia o algo parecido, eso jamás y menos al Uchiha

-Acaso no es normal que te de un presente en navidad, h'nm- anuncio soltando su cabello y mirar al Uchiha-…así que no tomes conclusiones erróneas- añadió elevando el tono de voz, tomando el pomo de la puerta para empezar a cerrarla - Sino te gusta tienes derecho de tirarlo, h'nm- señaló para cerrar la habitación, si no fuera porque la mano de Itachi le interrumpió

-Veo muy irónico que le des un regalo a alguien que odias- menciono el Uchiha mostrando enojo en su semblante-…dime la verdad, ¿Cuál es tu propósito?- fue entrando en la habitación

-¡No entres Uchiha!- vocifero al verlo entrar

-No, hasta que confieses - dejó el obsequio en una mesa de la recamara

-¡Lárgate o te saco en pedazos!...

El de cabello azabache simplemente afiló la mirada dando un paso hacia adelante donde se encontraba el rubio, activando la siguiente fase de su poder ocular en cuestión de segundos

-Entonces inténtalo- anunció con rudeza, al ver que Deidara comenzaba a actuar como de costumbre

El artista explosivo se estremeció al ver el color escarlata más intenso de los orbes del mayor, haciendo que desviara la mirada antes de caer en algún genjutsu por el propietario del Sharingan

-¿Me dirás?- intuyó al momento de ver que el contrario se había aplacado

-¡Yo no tengo nada que decirte, bastardo!- Gritó -¡Lárgate! – completó alejándose hacia un estante a lo alto de su cama tomando en esta la bolsa donde guardaba la arcilla. El moreno observo el estuche de las manos del joven y dio una leve sonrisa

-¡De que te ríes idiota, h'nm!- vociferó por la expresión del de cabello oscuro

Itachi podía llegar a ser persistente y calculador en el momento de saber tratar a los enemigos, y estar al tanto de las técnicas con tan solo ver sus movimientos, pero también el Uchiha no es una persona que busque problemas, de hecho inquiere todo lo posible por evitarlas, y en estos casos el joven que esta frente a sus ojos no es de su mismo pensamiento, algo que es relativamente es un problema

Borro su sonrisa, comenzando a calcular bien la posición en la que se encontraba antes de poder pronunciar una palabra que activara alguna reacción equivocada en el rubio; al tiempo que Deidara se ponía en posición de batalla, el moreno capto aquello de inmediato, relajo la mirada para suavizar su vista ante los orbes del menor

-Mejor me retiro – anunció roncamente, sabía lo que podía ocasionar si la situación continuaba, dio la vuelta y fue devolviéndose hacia la salida

-Deidara- llamo con tranquilidad estando de espaldas, el nombrado relajo su semblante y miró expectante al moreno- Gracias…- salió antes las ultimas palabras dichas, al mismo tiempo que la cerraba la puerta

El rostro del menor se tiño de rojo, sintiendo que su cara tenía ese peculiar color, llevo ambas manos hacia su rostro sentándose de repente en la cama, elevó la mirada apartando su cabello el cual no le permitía bien la visibilidad ya que la habitación no era muy iluminada

-Es un imbécil, h'nm- miró como en un lado de su cama posaba la caja donde se encontraba el obsequio, aquel collar que con tanto costo le había realizado

No es que era muy hábil con las manualidades femeninas pero tenía su talento, lo difícil fue infiltrarse a una aldea para poder conseguir el maldito material en una tienda de bisutería vestido de chica, algo humillante para su gusto, pero no importa porque en seguida tomó venganza con unos jovencitos que lo invitaron a una cita, de luego llamarlo 'princesa' les enseño cordialmente a los adolecentes su arte con la arcilla, ahora seguramente deben estar bajo tierra los infelices, al menos saco algo bueno de la salida

Pero eso no es todo al llegar tuvo que tomar una camisa del moreno a escondidas de Kisame para lograr memorizarse el símbolo del detestable clan y hacer el dichoso dije en el mismo. No fue para menos que ahora el tan costoso trabajo que había hecho se encontraba en la mesa de su habitación, tanto tiempo que le tomó hacerlo, y no solo eso sino también la prisa por terminarlo antes de la fecha, principalmente el cuidado que tuvo para que ninguno de los Akatsuki se dieran cuenta

Un maldito desagradecido...que más puede ser el bastardo

Agarró el objeto con rabia y salió de su habitación a como estaba, sin calzado alguno, ni la capa, solo con las ligeras ropas que lleva debajo del uniforme. Llego hasta la habitación del Uchiha, tocó con fuerza la puerta del mismo y esperó impacientemente hasta que esta se abriera, cuando sucedió el moreno hizo acto de presencia y miro al joven

-¡Eres un infeliz malagradecido!- chilló con enfado -...sabes cuánto tiempo me costó hacer ese maldito collar, y tu solo lo dejas allí abandonado, h'nm- reclamó expresando su rabia para dar un respiro recuperando el aire faltante, mostrando contra el pecho del mayor el regalo.

-Dijiste que tenía el derecho de deshacerme de él- expresó quietamente

Deidara al momento de escuchar tal respuesta sus manos se formaron en puños, los cuales apretaba con fuerza, afiló la mirada viendo directamente al azabache, retandolo

-Maldito Engreído…- gritó, tirando el obsequio contra el suelo

Con la misma furia que poseía, dio media vuelta y comenzó a volver por el camino que antes había recorrido, de un rápido movimiento Itachi tomó sorpresivamente el brazo del rubio acercándolo y brindarle un cálido agarre el cual los ojos del artista se abrieron desmesuradamente al igual que su corazón comenzó a palpitar velozmente

-No debiste haberte molestado…- pronunció en el oído del menor-…pero te lo agradezco- añadió en la frase, el rubio se separó del abrazo, desviando la mirada apenado y esconder su sonrojo con el cabello

-…Idiota, h'nm- expresó dando la vuelta, antes de poder dar el primer paso, quería desaparecer le resultaba una situación algo incomoda  
>El moreno le tomo la mano jalándolo nuevamente, sujeto la barbilla del joven elevándola para observar la cara sonrojada de este al igual tiempo beso tiernamente la frente del más bajo<p>

-Feliz Navidad…- mencionó tiernamente volviendo a abrazar al rubio, este mismo se quedó plasmado en el lugar, para luego reaccionar

- Baka, ya son las doce- anunció contra el pecho del azabache-… si no lo sabías ya termino navidad- expresó alegre con una sonrisa irónica

-Entonces tengo pendiente tu regalo hasta el próximo año- sonrió separando el agarre, tomando la caja que estaba posada en el suelo con el objeto dentro

-Más te vale, h'nm- anunció en tono neutro-...si no me las vas a pagar...

Deidara se había separado tratando todo lo posible de no actuar de alguna manera extraña a su personalidad, rápidamente se fue alejando, volviendo a su recamara. Levemente Itachi formó una sonrisa en su boca mientras lo observaba desaparecer en la obscuridad, al tiempo también trascurrió el pasillo hasta su habitación, volviendo a la vieja madera que sostenía aquel vidrio, siguiendo con la vista la nieve de nuevo caer levemente por el oscuro cielo

-Al menos alguien tiene espíritu navideño - anunció observando de reojo la caja decorativa que ahora ocupaba parte de su cama y volver a ver la nieve

Al llegar a sus aposentos lo único que capto hacer fue tumbarse en alguna orilla de la cama, algo extraviado, elevo su mano hasta su frente tocando con sus dedos vagamente el lugar donde tuvo contacto los labios del Uchiha

-Definitivamente eres un idiota, h'nm- dijo dibujando una sonrisa, seguidamente se iba acomodando en la cama apropiadamente

Los segundos no fueron contados cuando sus ojos ya se encontraban cubiertos por sus parpados

Simplemente aquella habitación permanecía técnicamente ocupada por el existencia del joven artista, hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrado una silueta distinta adentrándose en el lugar. El cuerpo inerte del rubio era suficiente para que se diera cuenta que este se encontraba dormido, ¿Qué clase de asecino deja su habitación abierta? bueno que se puede hacer si ese era Deidara

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se aproximó hasta la cama, inclinándose mirando el apacible rostro del adolecente, una faceta nunca vista por nadie, lentamente removió algunas hebras de cabello para posar sus labios en los del contrario, un leve y cálido rose, ese sería su agradecimiento

Pasaron unos instantes lo cuales se separo de su rostro, acarició el cabello rubio antes de componer la compostura

-… de verdad agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, Deidara- susurro alejándose saliendo de la habitación-… te prometo que el próximo año será distinto - añadió mientras observaba el collar en su cuello y desaparecía de entre la oscuridad

Tal vez el fururo no depararía siempre en dolor y sufrimiento en su vida, seguramente el destino le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, cierto ya nunca volvería a reconstruir el lazo que tuvo con su hermano, pero indudablemente con el tiempo y el poder de su existencia logré poder formar uno nuevo

¿Qué es la navidad?...Es la ternura del pasado vivido, el valor de un presente mejor y la esperanza de un nuevo futuro. Es el deseo más sincero de cada persona en donde el ciclo de la vida va a un camino que nos lleve a la paz

¡Feliz Navidad! Atrazada

* * *

><p>Bueno como dije espero que les haya gustado, este fic fue hecho exclusivamente para un concurso y como ya termino pues tengo el derecho de subirlo X3<p>

Si te gusto deja un review

Dewa Mata!


End file.
